TheWarper666
No editing please How do I explain this... (static) OK, here goes (static) nothing. So one (static) fine day I was playing Sky Wars on the Centrix PVP server and i checked who was online. Lots of PVP (static) pros, as it turns out. Not good. So I grabbed the diamond axe from the chest, pulled on my Protection II armour and got ready for the battle. Things started off very crappy. For one thing, the Centrix server displays messages in chat when it thinks someone is using hacks. So while I was building a bridge to middle, the chat randomly screamed out messages that clogged up my screen. This is what I saw: Server TheWarper666 may be using Speed Lvl 99999999 hacks! Server TheWarper666 may be using Reach Lvl 99999999 hacks! Server TheWarper666 may be using Fly hacks! Server TheWarper666 may be using Reach Lvl 4728362 hacks! Server TheWarper666 may be using Strength Lvl 100 hacks! "Gah!" I (static) muttered. "This goddamned server is clogging my chat bar again!!" Really though, i should have (static) turned on F1 mode so I did not see that spam. I nearly fell off the bridge! Then... Server TheWarper666 may be using Teleport hacks! Server TheWarper666 may be using Build Lvl 99999999 hacks! Then all of a (static) sudden, TheWarper666 teleported to mid, saw my bridge, and (static) shook her head. Yes, TheWarper666 was a girl. Her skin looked like Meganplayz's skin, but there was photo-realistic BLOOD on her shirt. Then the chat said: TheWarper666 is now op! Ok, what? As far (static) as I could freaking tell there was no way some (static)(static)(static)ing girl with a freaky skin could just enable operator! changed his gamemode to Creative mode (Static) Well, this really has gone wrong. Then, two players in full diamond sneaked behind TheWarper666. Well, she was an easy target since she wasn't wearing armour. Then she said in chat: Too easy. changed his gamemode to Survival mode oh yeah? fight us and you'll see. you in hardfeelings? (Yes, this is my real username) um no im a pvp noob So? This'll be easy Then, TheWarper666 started (static) to FLY. Crazy? Very. Especially since she was in survival. Then she teleported. I'm hiding. Can you find me? At the same time, an audio played where a (static) ghost girl said EXACTLY what TheWarper666 said. Even though I wasn't in the same room as everyone on the server, I knew everyone heard the same audio and were totally creeped out. ok what just hapened i blame hardfellings lol rip ur spelling only1pvp shut up u bozos we wont ya cos its funny walau im surrounded by idiots even online im gomna kill you i rest my case u cant even spell gonna XD lol nitrogaming ur funny can we just kill this warper girl already? And this is how our adventure begins. After about five (static) minutes of playing SkyWars, I hadn't killed anyone as we were (static) too busy finding TheWarper666. I FOUND THEWARPER666! About time... Arghh! Stop screaming in my ears! n00bs I could see (static) AhmadUzama jumping around in mid so I decided to go to (static) him. FOOLS I really wish TheWarper666 would cut it out with the audio chat because I turned the volume up to max so I could hear (static) better and her voice was blaring from the speakers so loudly that my hair was literally blown backwards. ahmad watch out OMG OMG OMG OMG NONONONONONONONONO NO NO! lol u sound like GLaDOS from portal 2 Idiot-ness confirmed. SkyWars AhmadUzama was killed! 6/10 players left! gr8 now im spectator Shut up! changed his gamemode to Spectator mode Killed GamerPro Killed FuroisDestroyer Killed cat_31 Killed AhmadUzama why is she killing spectators idk shes mental? lol wut who cares get the weapons umm im not in lobby where are you idk looks like superflat ur out of bounds ive been there b4 no way out hes here along with the other spectators This is where the story gets (static) weird. changed his gamemode to Survival mode TheWarper666 Diamond Sword x1 successful Don't take me for a fool. Summoned in object To Be Continued... Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Chat Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:To be continued